


can't make an omlette...

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biological Innacuracies, Body Horror, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Breeding Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oviposition, Slime, Trans Male Character, idk what to say about this one im real fuckin sorry, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “It’s Raiden, by the way. If you’re going to move in on my spot, you might as well know my name.”





	can't make an omlette...

**Author's Note:**

> ... without a few eggs

Sam hadn’t even come to this dive to pick someone up. 

 

It was true. There had been a hunter on his trail for the last few weeks, trying to catch him vulnerable, and his hope was that whoever it was would either be thrown off by one of their marks doing “normal” things, or would assume that an inebriated werewolf would be easy to bring down without any backup, and act accordingly.

 

If they tried anything tonight, they would be in for a nasty surprise. Sam had no intention of letting himself get even the slightest bit drunk, and was happy to just sit at the quiet bar, nursing a soda, occasionally checking his phone, and watching the people come and go. In a few hours he’d leave, go back to his place, and possibly be ambushed by an extremely angry individual brandishing a crossbow and a silver cross, but until then, he was content to wait.

 

That was before the door opened, and potentially the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life walked in, stared at him for a good ten seconds, and made a beeline for the barstool right next to his. He sat down elegantly, and crossed his long, slender arms, looking at Sam with a note of disapproval.

 

“Hey,” the stranger said. His eyes were a lovely shade of light blue, framed by long, dark eyelashes that were a striking contrast to his shockingly white hair, which was deliberately styled in a way that made it look like he’d just rolled out of bed and didn’t know what a comb was. “I usually sit there.”

 

“Ah, well,” Sam said, taking a quick breath to steady his nerves. He was usually fairly steady by default, but just looking at the man was making his heartbeat quicken. “Apologies. This is actually my first time here.”

 

He took another breath, not to calm himself, but to scent the newcomer. Just a precaution, but Sam was almost certain that he wasn’t a hunter. Besides lacking the twin scents of rosemary and sage which were almost always a dead giveaway, the  _ pockets  _ were what made it obvious. Most hunters wore coats and pants with deep ones that they stuffed with extra bullets, bolts, herbs, oils, and anything else they thought they needed to “do battle” with monsters. The man was dressed simply, in a white t-shirt and what looked like black spandex leggings, which clung to his shapely legs and ass perfectly.

 

No, the man was human. A harmless, insignificant, tantalizingly attractive human. Unconsciously, Sam licked his lips. 

 

“That makes sense. I probably would’ve remembered you if I’d seen you before.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“There aren’t very many guys around here that are over six feet, missing an arm, and as cute as you are,” the man said, raising an eyebrow coolly. “You’re a little bit of an outlier.” He held out his hand. “It’s Raiden, by the way. If you’re going to move in on my spot, you might as well know my name.”

 

Taking the proffered hand, Sam shook it, squeezing Raiden’s long, slender fingers. “Sam. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Flattering, but unfortunately, I don’t drink.” Raiden turned away slightly, sticking his lower lip out in a disappointed pout that was far more attractive than it had any right to be. It made Sam think obscene things about that mouth, about what it might feel like to slide his cock between those soft pink lips and down that long, slender throat. He could feel the back of his neck sweating, just a little bit.

 

“Not even for someone as  _ cute  _ as I am, offering it for free?” Sam said, cracking a grin. “It’s alright. I’ll just have to find another way to get you to make bad decisions.” He gestured at the bartender. “One… uh, Pepsi?” Raiden cracked a soft smile. It was a good look on him, Sam decided, one that he wanted to keep there as long as possible.

 

“That’s fine.” Sam leaned up against the wood, resting his head on his hand and looking at Raiden again, watching him move and considering his options. 

 

The generally accepted rule for creature-human relationships of any kind was “absolutely not”. Best case scenario, Sam would be risking exposure, giving an outsider knowledge of a world that he had absolutely no business in. Worst case, one of them could end up dead. However, leaving the bar with someone might throw the hunter off his trail- or at least, dissuade them from violence in front of an innocent human being. 

 

Not to mention the most important factor, which was that Raiden was really,  _ really _ hot.

 

Sam’s forefinger traced the rim of his glass as he mulled it over, staring at the man in front of him, and after a moment, Raiden noticed.

 

“You alright? You’re giving me kind of an intense look.”

 

“Just  _ appreciating,” _ Sam replied with a smirk and a wink. The bartender returned with their drinks, and he took his with a “thanks”, continuing to watch Raiden, whose cheeks turned a light shade of pink under the attention. “You have the loveliest eyes. I don’t doubt that someone has told you this before, but it’s true.”

 

“Thank you.” Raiden took a sip of his soda, soft lips parting in a slight “o” shape, throat shifting, and Sam’s own mouth felt incredibly dry. “So, what brings you here tonight?”

 

“What?” He shook his head, trying to clear it of the dirty thoughts that had sprung up again. “Uh…”

 

“You said you’ve never been to this bar before. Why did you choose tonight to start? You don’t seem to be drinking either,” Raiden elaborated, raising an eyebrow. “Here with a friend?”

 

“No, I, um…” Sam wracked his brain, trying to come up with an excuse. The truth would seem ludicrous to a human, and something like “I wanted to find someone to sleep with”, besides being ridiculous, would make him seem absurdly sleazy. “I’m alone. I wanted to… meet people.” He winced internally at how lukewarm that sounded, but Raiden seemed to buy it at least. “I don’t have many friends in this town. I actually moved here only just recently, and between that and work, being social has been… somewhat difficult.” 

 

It wasn’t a complete lie. He didn’t have many friends- even the other creatures he knew in this town he kept at arm’s length. Even if he liked them, he didn’t particularly trust them.

 

“You met me,” Raiden said, sipping his drink. Sam smiled at him, running a self-conscious hand through his hair. “And, um, for what it’s worth… I’m not usually the type to try to meet new people, at all. I only really come here out of habit anymore.”

 

“So why did you come talk to me, then? I know I am in your spot, but there’s plenty more space around here where you could have sat, and had me leave you alone.”

 

Raiden opened his mouth, then closed it. A blush spread across his face, he turned back towards his drink, glaring, and the answer to Sam’s question was suddenly incredibly obvious. He felt his smile grow wider, moving from “casual friendliness” to firmly in the category of “smug”. 

 

“Am I enough to make your night worthwhile?” Sam reached out, placing his hand on Raiden’s, tracing over the back of it with his fingers. He had such soft skin- Sam wanted nothing more than to be allowed to touch it more, to mark it, to run his hands all over every part of Raiden’s body.

 

Raiden’s breath hitched at the touch, and he turned back around. He was still noticeably blushing, but his eyes were wide, now, teeth worrying his lower lip, clearly considering something.

 

“Can I ask you something a bit personal?” He said, head tilting as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

With a smile, Raiden leaned in, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against Sam’s. After a moment of surprise, Sam kissed him back, feeling out those soft, perfect lips, probing gently with his tongue as he tugged on Raiden’s arm to pull him closer. Had they been sitting on anything other than separate stools, he would have probably pulled Raiden all the way into his lap. As it was, kissing was enough to stoke the slight heat in his stomach into a blazing fire.

 

A loud cough from the bartender interrupted them. Raiden pulled away quickly, and Sam could feel his erection pressed against his leg, stiff and insistent. His blood was rushing in his veins, filling him with the urge to mount Raiden, bite him, mark him, knot him, fuck him to satisfaction.

 

“Can I get you two anything else to drink?” The bartender said. To his credit, he was only a little bit sarcastic, rolling his eyes as Sam shook his head.

 

Sam grinned, lopsided and hungry. “So, was that the question?” He asked.

 

“No,” Raiden said. “I wanted to know if you’d like to get out of here.”

 

His car was in the lot outside. Sam suggested they go back to his apartment, but Raiden shook his head, assuring him that there was a motel much closer that wasn’t too expensive.

 

“It doesn’t feel like you can wait that much longer,” he said, reaching over the armrest to grope Sam’s cock through his pants. Sam’s fingers went white-knuckled on the wheel, and he forced himself to keep paying attention to the road, difficult as it was with Raiden working him and planting kisses along the side of his face and neck. “There. There’s the place.”

 

The woman at the front desk thankfully didn’t ask any questions as she handed them the key, although her raised eyebrow indicated that she definitely had a few suspicions. Sam couldn’t care less, however, as he let Raiden practically drag him down the hallway and into the room marked “3”. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Sam turned and practically slammed Raiden up against the wall, kissing him again, hard. Raiden didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment- on the contrary, he moaned when Sam bit his lower lip hard enough to split it, sending a trickle of blood down his chin.

 

_ So _ that’s _ how he likes it, _ Sam thought, smirking, hand reaching behind Raiden to grab a handful of his ass. Raiden jumped, blushing, and retaliated by clawing at Sam’s back and sucking a hickey at the juncture of his jaw and neck. Faintly, Sam could feel something like the prick of a needle where he was bit, but he ignored it, choosing instead to shove his hand down Raiden’s pants.

 

“No underwear?” He teased, tracing down the vee of Raiden’s hips to between his legs, running an explorative finger over the silky, wet slit. “Were you expecting something like this?”

 

Raiden, shivering at the touch, spread his legs a little wider, encouraging Sam to slip two thick fingers inside of him. “Mmm. In a way.”

 

It was kind of a vague non-answer, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his body was pressed along Raiden’s, and his hand was working him open steadily. His thumb found Raiden’s clit, rubbing it in small circles, smiling in satisfaction when he felt Raiden’s legs start to tremble.

 

“Fuck-” Raiden threw his head back, banging it against the wall, hard enough that Sam couldn’t help but wince. “Let me-  _ mmm- _ clothes off.”

 

He started pulling off his shirt, and begrudgingly, Sam pulled his hand away to remove his own, tossing it off to the side. He reached towards his belt, but before he could do anything, Raiden was there, unbuckling it for him, unzipping his jeans, pulling them down in one smooth movement.

 

“At least let me take my shoes off first,” Sam grumbled, but there was no real bite to it. He was achingly hard, head swimming with arousal, and he only barely managed to not trip over the tangled mess of fabric around his ankles when Raiden pulled him towards and onto the bed, on top of him, kissing Sam with an almost vicious hunger. His hips gyrated, rubbing against Sam’s, and Sam grabbed Raiden’s leggings by the waistline, practically peeling them off of his long legs, exposing him fully. His thighs were smooth and soft, skin practically begging to be marked up, and Sam was in no state of mind to refuse, shimmying down Raiden’s body until he was in a proper position to bite along the inside of Raiden’s legs.

 

“Skip the bullshit. I want you inside of me.” Raiden squirmed as Sam left another red mark just south of the crux of his thighs.  _ “Sam-” _

 

“It’s not every day I wind up in bed with someone as pretty as you,” Sam said. “Forgive me for wanting to take my time.” He pressed the flat of his tongue between the lips of Raiden’s pussy, giving his hole a few greedy licks just to get a good taste of him, and Raiden moaned, thighs clamping tight on either side of Sam’s head. “You like that?”

 

“Of course I do, asshole,” Raiden hissed, fingers curling in the sheets as Sam’s attentions moved upwards, planting a rough kiss on his clit, slipping a finger inside him again. The way Raiden’s inner walls greedily clenched down, even on something that small, made his cock throb in the boxer shorts that he was still wearing. “You should s-shave more often.” Sam rolled his eyes, and sucked on the sensitive bud of flesh in his mouth until Raiden’s hands found his hair, yanking on his ponytail until the elastic came loose as he moaned and jerked. “Beard… scratchy.”

 

“Duly noted.” Lifting himself until he was leaning over Sam pushed another finger into Raiden’s hole, marvelling at how wet he was. He was dripping, panting harshly as Sam worked him, and Sam wasn’t sure whether he wanted another taste, or just to keep teasing.

 

Raiden had his own ideas, however, and he grabbed Sam through his boxers again, feeling out the bulge of his hard cock with no small amount of impatience. Sam breathed heavily, biting back a moan of his own.

 

“Fuck me,” Raiden insisted, giving Sam a thorough groping. He licked his lips, hips twisting and bucking in an attempt to be enticing. A very successful attempt- Sam’s cock throbbed again sensitive head rubbing against the fabric of his underwear.

 

Still, Sam wasn’t quite ready to stop teasing. “How badly do you want it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Raiden frowned at him, and shoved at his shoulders, pushing Sam away. Sam opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could, Raiden had flipped himself over, positioning himself on his knees and elbows and shoving his backside up into Sam’s face. The swollen, pink lips of his pussy trembled temptingly as he shook his ass just enough for it to jiggle slightly. He looked back at Sam over his shoulder, red-faced, pupils blown until only a thin ring of blue was visible around them.

 

“Fuck me,” he moaned, equal parts sultry and desperate. “Fuck me, please, fuck me-”

 

_ Shit,  _ Sam thought, mouth going dry.

 

“Shit,” he said out loud, peeling his underwear off as quickly as his shaking hand would let him. His cock sprung upwards almost comically as he did so, and he heard a soft chuckle out of Raiden, one that cut off into a low hiss when Raiden got a good eyeful of his dick for the first time.

 

_ “Shit,” _ Raiden agreed, bracing his knees a little farther apart. Sam moved forwards, grabbing a handful of his ass, and he could feel Raiden tense up as he lined the head of his cock up, pressing it against Raiden’s pussy, and pushed in in one solid stroke.

 

They moaned in tandem as Sam thrust forwards, shuddering at the feeling of being surrounded by Raiden’s silky inner walls. As good as having his fingers in Raiden felt, it didn’t hold a candle to how good it was to be inside him like this. A sentiment that Raiden seemed to agree with, based on how he wiggled backwards, trying to get more of Sam’s thick shaft into him.

 

“Hey, be patient-” Sam tried to keep Raiden still, tightening his grip on the man’s waist, but Raiden refused to be deterred, grinding himself onto Sam, not stopping until he could feel Sam’s hot, heavy balls resting against him. “Raiden, I’m warning you...”

 

The warning was genuine. The more Raiden riled him up, the harder it became for Sam to keep a lid on his more animal urges, the ones that begged him to fuck Raiden until he was screaming, and knot him until he couldn’t move without leaking cum. Even if being hurt turned him on, Sam didn’t want to rough him up  _ that  _ badly- not to mention that he didn’t want to reveal the wolf side of him to someone who was still essentially a stranger.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Raiden looked over his shoulder again, tongue lolling out of his mouth lewdly, daring Sam to try something.  _ “Spank _ me?”

 

The idea made Sam shiver, but he held himself back. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of Raiden’s messy white hair, pulled back until only the very tip of his cock was still nestled inside of that soft pussy, and then slammed in all the way, yanking on Raiden’s hair as he did so.

 

_ “Better?” _ He growled, although he was almost certain Raiden couldn’t hear him- the noise that had left his mouth when Sam started fucking him properly had been loud and obscene, and gratifying enough that Sam didn’t want to stop. He picked up speed, hips slapping noisily against Raiden’s ass, fingers still tugging harshly in his hair with every thrust.

 

For his part, Raiden squeezed down around Sam like a vise, trying to keep that thick cock inside of him as much as he possibly could. Moaning, he twisted around in the sheets as much as Sam’s grip on his hair would let him, bucking insatiably, thighs wet and slippery, sliding against each other. Sweat pooled on his back, thick beads of it rolling down towards his neck, and every indication of how close he was to coming undone just made Sam want to fuck him harder. It was getting more difficult with every passing second, though, as the slick tightness around Sam’s dick made him pushed him to the edge again and again.

 

Faintly, between the sound of skin on skin, harsh panting, and moaning, Sam could hear Raiden saying  _ something.  _ Leaning in as close as he could, he tried to see if he could tell what it was more clearly.

 

“... Inside me…”

 

“What?”

 

Breathing hard, Raiden tried to speak up a little. “I want you-  _ oh- _ to come inside m-me,” he gasped, grinding back against Sam’s pelvis. “Fucking- f-fucking  _ breed me- _ I want you to fill my belly with your cum until I’m about to  _ burst. _ ”

 

That was… Sam frowned. The request wasn’t weird, but the way it was phrased had definitely been, just a little. He shrugged it off, after a second. In his experience, people said all sorts of bizarre bullshit during sex, and if it kept Raiden gripping his dick  _ just so, _ he was perfectly willing to listen to it.

 

“Pretty boy, your wish is my command.” 

 

“What did you call m-  _ shit-” _ Whatever he was about to say, he was cut off by Sam yanking his head backwards by his hair and biting his shoulder, before burying himself balls deep in the wet clutch of Raiden’s pussy. His cock throbbed with heat and blood roared in his head as he came, pumping Raiden full of cum, ignoring the voice that screamed at him to knot Raiden properly and make sure all of it stayed plugged up inside his cunt.

 

Breathing heavily, he slowed down a bit, coming to a stop halfway inside of Raiden, who was moaning feverishly, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. He felt tired, although the more he thought about it, the more he realized it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise. It was late, and he had just had one hell of an orgasm.

 

Raiden hadn’t come yet, even though he’d seemed almost on the verge of it. Leaning in, Sam was about to make an offer to help him out with that, but he was interrupted when his body suddenly went entirely limp, and he collapsed on top of Raiden’s back, arms and legs twitching.

 

Panic hit him like a bucket of icewater as he tried to get up and realized he couldn’t move, not an inch. His entire body felt like lead, heavy and useless, except for his eyes, which flitted back and forth around the room, then at Raiden, who was watching him with a small, fey smirk on his face.

 

“Idiot.” A self-satisfied tone laced his words as he rolled slightly back and forth beneath Sam. Although Sam was entirely paralyzed, he could still feel everything, including his soft, oversensitive cock still being squeezed inside of Raiden. The feeling made him whimper. “God you’re heavy. Doesn’t matter though, I guess.  Mmm… you came a lot though, didn’t you? I probably should have expected that, right,  _ werewolf?”  _ Sam’s eyes widened, and Raiden laughed. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. If I was hunting you, you’d be dead already. I’m not interested in anything as simple as that…”

 

Struggling against whatever it was keeping him still, Sam made a slightly pathetic sounding noise that he hoped sounded something like “What  _ do _ you want from me, then?” 

 

“Cute,” Raiden snorted. “You’re still alive because you’re going to hold onto something  _ very _ important for me. Don’t worry, you can handle it- it’s nothing too difficult, even for you. Just hold still...” He tapped his chin with a finger, and gave a quiet giggle. “Not like you have much of a choice.”

 

He took a deep breath, convulsing, and there was a horrific cracking noise that made Sam flinch. A moment later, Sam felt something wiggle against his hip and around his backside, squirming over the cleft of his ass. It was firm, tapered, and oozing some kind of slick slime, the purpose of which became obvious when the… appendage (where else could it have come from but Raiden’s body?) started feeling out his hole, probing messily inside of him. Even with the slime easing the way, the thick  _ thing _ stung on its way in, but Sam was helpless to resist it burying itself deeper inside of him, squirting more cold, lubricating goo into his guts.

 

Once the tentacle-like appendage was fairly lodged inside of him, it stilled, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, believing that maybe that was all it wanted with him.

 

“Here it comes. Deep breath.”

 

There was something  _ inside  _ the tentacle, a thick protrusion working its way down the length of it, into Sam, stretching his hole out as it went. He squeezed his eyes shut as it went in, gurgling slightly and shaking against Raiden’s back. If he had to guess, it was about the size of an apricot, solid and unforgiving, but simultaneously oddly  _ squishy  _ when it was squeezed out the tapered end of the appendage and into him.

 

“There you go,” Raiden cooed. “That wasn’t so terrible, was it?”

 

_ Fuck you,  _ Sam thought, burying his face in the slightly sweaty skin underneath him.

 

“Hold on just a little longer. It’ll be over soon…” With that, the tentacle swelled again, another thick bulge moving down until it was deposited inside him next to the first. This time the stretch wasn’t entirely painful, and when the third slid down the shaft, he actually moaned as the lump swelled against his prostate. The sensation was entirely alien, invasive, and weird, and it was getting him hard again.

 

Raiden could undoubtedly feel it, and the way he laughed was all the confirmation Sam needed.

 

“You like that, huh?” He swivelled his hips, and Sam hissed and keened, the twin pleasures of Raiden’s wet cunt working him and the bulges inside his ass stretching and rubbing just right making his oversensitive cock throb. It was borderline painful, the extra stimulation feeling like the edge of a very dull knife sliding along the underside of his dick, but whatever Raiden was depositing into him didn’t stop coming. 

 

It was almost- Sam could have laughed- it was almost like being knotted, over and over and over again.

 

Raiden ground down again, giving little thrusts, fucking back on Sam’s cock with soft groans, and Sam could actually feel his belly swelling, the solid, apricot-like objects filling his guts still sliding inside of him one after another.

 

“Come on, cum again. I don’t mind,” Raiden cooed, clenching down around him. “I know it feels good. You don’t have to hold back, Sam.”

 

Nearly in tears, Sam groaned, helpless to prevent himself from doing just as Raiden had suggested, helpless to keep his body from shaking and eking another orgasm out of him. Fingers twitching, his abused, overstimulated cock spurted another thick load into Raiden’s waiting pussy, cum leaking out between the thick pink lips and dripping down Sam’s shaft. He could feel it trickling over his balls for just a second before his tired, overworked body gave up the ghost and he unceremoniously passed out.

 

-

 

When he came to, the first thing Sam registered was that his stomach hurt. He was lying on his back, and when the ceiling swam into focus, he realized that he was still in the motel from the night prior, and the whole experience hadn’t just been one very weird dream.

 

He struggled to sit up, only to groan as something inside him shifted and jostled around uncomfortably, forcing him to return to the position he’d been in.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Sam blinked. “... Raiden?”

 

“Surprised that I stuck around?” A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a seated position, and Sam yelped in pain until he was let go of again. This time when he fell, his back collapsed onto a pile of pillows, allowing him to stay more comfortably propped up against the headboard. “Don’t be. You’re carrying something of mine that’s incredibly important, and I’m not going to let you kill yourself accidentally with it inside of you.”

 

His vision was still blurry from sleep, but after a moment, Sam was able to concentrate enough to see Raiden clearly. He was still completely naked, reclining on one of the two chairs the room had come with. His legs were crossed at the knee, his head was propped up by one of his hands, and he was watching Sam with the ghost of a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Ugh…” Sam rubbed his eyes, trying to urge himself into a slightly more awake state. As he did, his stomach gave a strange, gurgling noise, and he distinctly felt something move in him, pressing against his abdomen from the inside. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly weird, and Sam’s hand moved downwards to try and feel out exactly what it was.

 

The minute he touched his skin, he broke out in a cold sweat.

 

He looked down, and swallowed back nausea as he took in his bloated, distended belly, undoubtedly swollen with whatever the hell Raiden had left in him last night that was  _ still there.  _ Gingerly, he poked at a small lump in his flesh, and felt whatever was beneath the skin give slightly, shifting the other foreign bodies around it.

 

“What the  _ hell _ are you?” He finally managed to ask, looking at Raiden again, eyes wide.

 

Raiden shrugged. “I guess there’s no real point in keeping it from you anymore,” he said, standing up.

 

Despite everything, Sam still found himself eyeing Raiden’s body with no small amount of desire, eyes trailing over pronounced hips, shapely legs, the dark splotches of bruises on his thighs that Sam knew were his fault. He was still staring appreciatively when he heard a loud  _ crack,  _ similar to the sound he’d heard last night, and before his eyes, Raiden began to change. Beneath his arms, other limbs stretched out, unfolding from growths in his flesh that Sam either hadn’t noticed or just hadn’t been there before. Four new arms unfurled, hands outstretched and grasping as if they’d been still for far too long.

 

As if that wasn’t enough, when Sam looked to Raiden’s face, he found himself staring at not two eyes, but twelve ink-black orbs crammed into his head, staring at him unblinkingly. They dotted his forehead, his temples, his cheeks right beneath where his original two were, and despite them having no visible pupils or irises to speak of, Sam could feel them following him as he moved, sizing him up more akin to prey than anything else. Fangs curled down around Raiden’s lips, two long, curved extensions of his canines that jutted out of his mouth, dripping with clear venom, and without thinking, Sam raised his hand to his neck, feeling out the hickey that Raiden had given him, the tiny, almost imperceptible hole in his skin that he had thought nothing of last night.

 

“Ah,” he said. “You are a spiderling.”

 

“I am.” Between Raiden’s spread legs, Sam could faintly see something black and twisting, like a tail. Instinct told him that it probably wasn’t a tail. More like… a prehensile stinger, of sorts.

 

“I’ve only met one of your kind before,” Sam considered. “She can’t retract her limbs as fully as you can. Quite impressive, actually- I truly believed you were human, until you…” He slowed down, gulping, pressing his hand against his stomach again. “Did you… put eggs… in me?”

 

“You’re smarter when you’re not thinking with your dick,” Raiden replied, walking over and kneeling on the edge of the bed. One of his arms reached out, petting the side of Sam’s face, thumb brushing gently over his lips. “You fertilized them, took them, and incubated them. I really ought to thank you again. I’ve always wanted to be bred by a wolf.” He leaned in close, giving Sam a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Great,” Sam snarked back, lips still nearly pressed against Raiden’s. Even with fangs curling down, brushing Sam’s cheeks whenever Raiden moved, his mouth was still obscenely soft, and Sam fantasized once more about his cock down Raiden’s throat, this time shoved in roughly enough to make him gag on it. “Fantastic. Glad I could help out with that.”

 

At that moment, he felt his stomach gurgle again, louder and more insistent than it had been before, and something started to move inside of him. He groaned in discomfort, eyes squeezing shut, and faintly he felt Raiden’s hands on his body, shifting him around until he was lying on his side, heavy belly sagging onto the mattress beneath him.

 

“Shh,” Raiden murmured, running a hand through his hair, petting his waist, and wiping the sweat from his forehead all at once. “Relax. They have to come out one way or another, and the looser you are, the easier it’ll be.”

 

“F-fuck-” His guts continued to twist, and he resisted the urge to squirm as the first egg started to squeeze its way out of him, the thick oval shape stretching his hole the way it did when it entered him for the first time. It plopped out of him onto the bed with a slick, wet noise, and Sam glanced down to see that his size estimate earlier had been right- about the size of an apricot, light green in color, and covered in a thick coat of green slime.

 

Distantly, he realized that the motel owner was going to charge him a fortune for making her have to dry clean the sheets, but his thoughts were scattered to the wind again when another egg forced its way out of him, the stretch slightly easier this time. Slightly. He whimpered, fingers  grabbing onto the first thing he could reach, which happened to be another one of Raiden’s hands.

 

Raiden shushed him, his touch nothing but gentle despite the unrepentant glee in his voice. “Just let go. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

With every egg that left his body, the pressure and bloated feeling in his stomach lessened, and to his horror, Sam began to feel his body reacting to it similarly to how he’d reacted to them first being insterted into him. His dick twitched as the lumps pressed and slid against his prostate, and he moaned, equal parts turned on and embarassed by his own arousal. His thighs were dripping with the lubricating goo that the eggs were coated with wet and slick and making squelching noises whenever Sam shifted in the growing puddle beneath him. It wasn’t long before he was fully hard again, rubbing the head of his cock against the bedsheets, desperately chasing the friction.

 

“Let me help you,” Raiden murmured, and before he could say anything, there was another hand encircling his dick, tugging softly at his shaft. Sam humped it desperately, keening feverishly throughout another orgasm, this one heralded by nothing but a tightening feeling in his balls and a satisfying full-body shudder. Raiden had milked him completely dry with the last two, and he hadn’t had enough time to recover yet.

 

Eventually, the last egg slipped out of his loose hole, joining the small pile on the mattress next to him, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, body shivering. He felt tired, even though he’d just woken up. The kind of bone-deep tiredness that accompanied hard labor, or running for an extended period of time. He wanted to collapse on the bed, disgusting and slime-coated as it was, and sleep for another entire day.

 

Raiden petted his forehead softly, easing Sam down onto his back again, a delighted smile on his face as he did so.

 

“Congratulations, Sam,” he said. “You’re a father.”

 

“Great. It’s what I’ve always dreamed of,” Sam said, and for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, he promptly passed out, Raiden still stroking his body, both a comfort and a horror.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: very early in production of mgs2, kojima actually considered making raiden very spiderlike/body horror-y, complete with crawling up the walls and licking pigeon crap, and he was told "absolutely not" but i dont have anyone to stop me from doing similarly stupid shit, so _(:|」∠)_
> 
> also fun fact: i learned a ton about spider genitalia to write this and then ignored like 90% of it
> 
> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
